Insanabilis
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Es tan irónico si lo piensas. El tener la habilidad para aliviar el dolor de otros, y no el tuyo propio. Es una burla vulgar. Una tragicomedia barata. Simplemente una crueldad. Y es justo así como lo piensa.


_Teen Wolf_ es propiedad del canal que alguna vez fuera de música _MTV_ y _Jeff Davis._

 **I** _nsanabili_ _ **s**_

 **P** or _**A**_ omine _D_ aiki **.**

* * *

 _Esto se ubica tras el relato de Peter Hale sobre la adolescencia de Derek y Paige (desde entonces le gustaban los lunares al perrito eh). Sep, apenas voy en ese episodio so cualquier error culpen a mi falta de memoria y determinación para acabar la serie hasta la 4ta temporada._

* * *

Es tan irónico si lo piensas. El tener la habilidad para aliviar el dolor de otros, y no el tuyo propio. Es una burla vulgar. Una tragicomedia barata. Simplemente una crueldad.

Y es justo así como lo piensa.

Por ello cuando el relato sobre la adolescencia de Derek, ese que habla de un par de jóvenes inocentes, termina con los labios apretados, la mirada culposa y perdida de Peter, Stiles siente claramente un choque poderoso suscitarse en su mente. El raciocinio que trabaja acelerado debido a la información recién adquirida contra el revuelo de emociones desencadenado por la inminente empatía sentida con aquel sufrimiento ajeno, hacen que entre en un estado de ansiedad severa que revuelve sus circuitos hasta explotarlos. La temperatura empieza aumentando, aunque él lo siente como un balde de hielos caerle, los poros de su piel se abren y la sudoración le empapa el cuerpo por completo. La respiración se desenfrena y en un intento por calmarse Stiles cierra la boca. Intenta hacer de las inhalaciones algo más profundo, prolongado, pero la inquietud pululando lo frena. Tensar la mandíbula se le ha vuelto una estúpida costumbre, porque aún así el ataque no mejora. Pronto su ansiedad se transforma en miedo. Las palpitaciones de su corazón le golpean las orejas y la llegada de una sensación semejante a la apnea —pese a la hiperventilación presentada— lo asesina.

"Hey, ¿qué te pasa?, ¡hey!", la voz molesta pero angustiada de Cora no le entra en la cabeza. Solo su agitación y las inútiles palabras no dichas acelerando sus pensamientos es lo que hacen ruido en su cerebro.

Su condición se agrava cuando el cuerpo empieza a temblar como si tuviera miedo. No, tiene miedo.

"¿Q-qué, qué hacemos?", Cora se vuelve a Peter quien tarda en salir de aquel remolino de amargos sentimientos iniciado por los dolorosos recuerdos. Pero una vez libre de ellos solo se gira a Stiles para decir en un tono afable: "Ah, esta es la primera vez que lo escucho decir algo agradable"

La menor de los Hale frunce el entrecejo, mucho más ante tal despliegue de apatía. "Pero no ha dicho nada"

"Por eso mismo", el tío no parece ni mínimamente preocupado por Stiles. No porque se ha dado la vuelta para abandonar lo que bien pudiera ser una sala de estar.

"¡Espera!, no puedes irte. No puedes dejármelo a mí. Él ni siquiera es-", Cora insiste con la voz alzada, con el enojo e irritación fluyendo en sus venas, más sin embargo ello no parece persuadir ni un poco a su tío.

Para cuando ambos lobos se miran, ella desesperada, dispuesta a no dejarle escapar, y él sin inmutarse siquiera, Stiles empieza a entreabrir la boca. Los labios se sacuden igual que toda su enclenque figura. Los ojos húmedos lloran y la cordura se le esfuma. La ansiedad ya lo ha dominado, por más que se resista. Además lo único que ha logrado es empeorarlo absolutamente todo.

Peter y Cora pueden percibirlo, el terror que supura de ese cuerpo. La histeria fundir sus neuronas. El pavor carcomerle la calma. Y las heridas mentales sangrarle.

Es tras ese quiebre mental que se suscita cuando la loba decide moverse para alcanzar a Stiles en un acto instintivo por ayudarlo, a pesar de no significar nada para ella, pero justo en el momento en que su mano está por alcanzarlo un poderoso rugido la congela.

Y Peter solo piensa: " _Te ha llevado tu tiempo, eh, querido sobrino_ ", para salir por completo de escena.

Cora se encoge, retrayéndose como un conejo atemorizado mientras intenta tartamudear ese nombre que bien conoce.

"Retírate", el dueño de aquel llamado terrorífico, de esa modulación profunda y visceral, aparece al descender lentamente a través de esa espiral de escaleras. Cora la ve, a la tristeza helarse en esos ojos verdes. A un rostro repleto de desilusiones que te amargan. El romance puro que se torciera. Y los recuerdos ahora podridos que lo han tornado alguien capaz de superarlo todo por sí mismo. Puede verlo, a su hermano caminar en dirección a él, hacia ese ser humano engreído y mordaz. A ese lleno de ridículos lunares.

"Stiles", Derek lo llama, con una calma extraña debido a que entre ella una preocupación que brama por lo bajo se asoma. "Stiles, tranquilízate", pide una segunda vez ya más cerca de él pero Stilinski no lo escucha. El llanto le empapa las mejillas, la frente perlada y el extraño rojizo pintándole los temblorosos labios lo encuadran de una forma maniática y bella. El lobo Alfa puede olerlo, el desorden, el desmoronamiento y el terror de Stiles. El febril aroma de la tempestad y la locura, de una ruptura emocional muy parecida a la suya.

Intenta llamarlo una tercera vez pero nada, Stiles sigue preso de su ansiedad. Es allí que surgen, esos instintos sobreprotectores, ese deseo natural por proteger lo que es suyo, el llamado normal de un lazo formado con ese ruidoso y sarcástico mocoso.

Y es así, es de esa manera, que Derek lo prensa entre sus brazos. Que esconde aquel rostro que lleva escrito un absurdo y lunático poema en su enorme pecho. Es el contacto de Hale lo que alivia —casi de inmediato— el dolor y tranquiliza el caos emocional en Stiles. El contacto que frena los escalofríos, el temblor y la agitación.

"Ha— h-hah—ha—", sin embargo el tiritar no se detiene por completo. Tarda en hacerlo. Stiles siente que se atraganta y gracias a los efectos del alfa es capaz de llevar ambas manos, que aún oscilan contra su propia voluntad, hasta el pecho de Hale. La yema de sus delgados dedos rebota sobre la dura figura, una, dos, cinco veces y es hasta la octava que Stiles logra aferrarse a la tela de aquella playera que viste Hale. Lo hace con fuerza, desesperado y brusco, pero no lo suficiente para que Derek siquiera se queje.

Mientras tanto el alfa susurra: "Tranquilo"; de una manera en la que no puede distinguirse sí se lo está diciendo a Stilinski o a él mismo.

El cuerpo está frío, pese a que Stiles se siente caliente, el sudor lo baña y Derek se embriaga en esa humedad que dispara el aroma de ese chiquillo. Sostiene entre sus brazos el desequilibrio físico y mental de un Stiles que se ha roto a causa de algo. Verlo y sentirlo afianzarse a él con tal desespero lo hace sentirse mal, molesto. Irascible. Preocupado.

Hay una pausa en la que Stiles se aparta, tan solo un poco, del pecho de Hale, y éste caprichoso, dominante, apega su mano derecha a los cortos cabellos de esa cabeza acelerada que no deja de procesar billones de ideas raras. Ejerce presión en ella, porque quiere que Stiles se quede así, en esa posición sobreprotectora. Ocultando el rostro, escondiéndolo de todo. Pero Stilinski se resiste como puede, sin embargo la fuerza es mayor y aunque cede tercamente, termina al menos por lograr el solo apoyar la frente contra ese firme pecho caliente.

"Ya estás mejor, eh", escucha sorpresivo a Derek que lo dice como si se estuviese mofando de él.

"¿Lo dices porque trato de evitar mi muerte a causa de la asfixia que me están causando tus odiosos y no peludos pectorales?; que joder, no entiendo cómo es que siendo un perro no tienes ni un solo pe- ¿ah? H-hey, ¿qué, qué estás haciendo qué-", pero Stiles empieza a hablar tan rápido que tras un ataque de ansiedad como ese podría llegar a morderse la lengua. Pero eso no pasa, no, por el contrario su continua verborrea se desborda sin problemas hasta que a Hale le da por tocarle con la punta de los dedos el pulso ubicado en la curvatura de su cuello con la mandíbula. El toque quema y Stiles jadea sin notarlo.

"Aquí. El sonido y ritmo son distintos", diferentes a los que escuchara antes de que se decidiera a bajar. Esos que le gritaban lo ayudaran desesperadamente. Entre lágrimas y desasosiego. "El miedo se ha ido"

Stiles se encoje, cerrando los ojos, apretando la playera de la que se sostiene, tensando la mandíbula, chirriando los dientes y dejando que las gotas saladas aún colgadas a sus largas pestañas se caigan.

La crisis está inactiva pero la congoja de la empatía sigue presente. Stiles quiere olvidarla porque se trata de Derek, del frívolo, salvaje, poco confiable y agresivo Hale. Del mismo sujeto que odia y que más de una vez quiso ver muerto. No, que quiere muerto. Pero no puede, la tristeza sigue allí, la pena, el inevitable entendimiento y la aceptación que se convierte en afecto.

Hay una acción a la que solo atina a tensarse. Porque a Derek le da por tirar de su cabello, de obligarlo a presentarle su esbelto y escuálido cuello al echar la cabeza hacia atrás. "Ngh"; gime pero busca que no lo escuche cuando evidentemente es inútil teniéndolo tan de cerca. Pero ante el segundo movimiento consigue callarse, a pesar de tener la ardiente boca de Hale prensada a su garganta. El filo de los dientes, el calor de su aliento y la humedad de sus fauses le erizan de pies a cabeza, y Stiles siente el cómo su corazón vuelve a desbocarse.

"No ahora que estás por cortarme el cuello con tus dientes. ¿Si quiera te cepillaste la boca?, ese lugar es una cueva de bacterias. En especial la de un chucho. ¡Espera!, dime que al menos estas vacunado contra la rab-¡ouch!, ¡mierda, duele!", la palabrería no se detiene ni frente a una situación como esta. Salvo cuando Derek le entierra los caninos lo suficiente como para que ese sabor dulce y ferroso corra a lo largo de su poderosa garganta.

"Soy yo el que debería preocuparme por el que me contagies algo", Hale procura hablarle con los labios pegados a su piel, y eso hace que Stiles quiera replicarle otra vez. Sin embargo Derek a aprendido muy bien cada sonido que Stilinski es capaz de generar. Incluso el que sus cuerdas bucales hacen antes de que hable. Por ello vuelve a morder, sin herirlo esta vez.

"Ugh", eso hace que se atragante, que Stiles sienta ahogarse. Que boquee inútilmente y deje escurrir la saliva excesiva que se le viene tras el corte abrupto del habla.

Hale cierra los ojos para concentrarse en el ritmo gracioso de ese corazón débil pero activo. El acorde sublime y la dulce letra que se combinan son algo que encuentra atractivo, grato y lo suficientemente extraordinario debido al irracional efecto que tiene para calmarlo. Para sanarlo.

Stiles intenta sujetarse con todas sus energías restantes a las ropas del alfa, ahora más que nunca. Porque Derek se acurruca, suave, lento contra su cuello mientras vuelve a abrazarlo. A estrujarlo en un gesto excesivamente amoroso y doloroso. Es capaz de sentir una necesidad extraña, un deseo posesivo e irracional, así mismo aquella tristeza que el cuento de Peter trajera con la remembranza de un pasado que no se puede superar, desgarrarle el cuerpo.

Aprieta los labios, no puede evitarlo. El corazón le explota gracias al dolor de Hale transformado en un par de baquetas negras que no hacen otra cosa más que golpear despiadadas e iracundas. Intentando no llorar, de no tirar aún más de esas telas, de no asfixiarse y dejar que el pesar le funda el raciocinio.

Sin dejar de pensar en la crueldad que es en verdad que este agrio lobo no sea capaz de curar su propio dolor.

Ni el que Stiles siente ahora que lo ha aprendido a amar.

* * *

 **N/A** Al fin veo esta serie (todo porque estoy incapacitada), a pesar de los efectos en photoshop y que hasta la fecha no he visto a Dylan!Stiles sin playera. Pues sí, caí por esta pareja así como el Jackson/Lydia, amo a esos dos (¿por qué Davis por qué?). Espero ver más momentos entre Derek y Stiles conforme avance a pesar de las fuertes críticas que he leído con respecto a la 4ta temporada. Por lo pronto disfruto de los lunares de Dylan y la sensualidad de Taylor. En fin, ¿alguien de ustedes sigue la serie?, ¿no? ¿sí? Será mejor que me vaya a comer algo


End file.
